gardenpawsfandomcom-20200214-history
Detailed Map
]] Background This map is modified to show key pieces of information that should make it easier to locate and discover things. Note: Some regions have placeholder names, this means they may not be called this in the game itself. This is because the area in particular may not have a name. If the area eventually does have a name, the file map image will be updated. How It Works The map breaks down certain parts of the original map into specific regions. NPC names that originally were on the map have been trimmed down to save on space and provide an accurate representation of where someone is. Caves have also been noted on their locations as well. How To Use In order to use the map properly, the map will need to be enlarged. Simply clicking on it should give a decent view of the image in a pop-up. A well sized view of the image can be seen by clicking the small "see full size image" link that appears on the top left of the image pop-up. Map Legend As mentioned before, the map breaks down the island in regions or areas. In total, there are eight different categories that relevant areas can be classified as. 'Player Home Region' The Player's Home is located in the Player Home Region. 'Local NPCs' The folllowing NPCs are those that are at the island at the start of a new game. *'FR' - Frank *'CH' - Charlie *'JE' - Jenna *'ML' - Malu *'AB' - Abby *'CC' - Captain Conrad *'SY' - Sammy *'MW' - Mayor Wilson *'JO' - Mr. Jones *'MO' - Mr. Mooney *'TR' - Thorne *'RB' - Robert 'Newcomer NPCs' The following NPCs are those that come to the island as the player completes quests and purchases upgrades. *'BR' - Bruce *'AL' - Alberto *'JS' - John Stone *'SV' - Steven *'CS' - Clovis *'BL' - Beltran *'WR' - Wanderer *'JC' - Jacob *'KE' - Kieran *'MC' - McCoy *'JM' - James *'MI' - Miller *'SD' - Sadie *'PN' - Penny *'SP' - Splash *'PP' - Poppy *'JL' - Joline *'RY' - Rudy *'SI' - Sierra *'RM' - Roman 'Moved NPCs' The following NPCs are those that will change their location on the island through the player completing their quest lines. *'AL' - Alberto *'WR' - Wanderer 'Seasonal NPCs' The following NPCs are those that come to the island in specific seasons. *'RH' - Rudolph *'DA' - Dasher 'Key Regions' These regions are those that are commonly referred to in the game, the player may eventually or already spend a majority of their time in these areas. *Waterfall Region *Forest Region *Town of Florens *Ruins Area 'Notable Regions' These regions are those that the player may be interested in visiting. Compared to key regions, the player may not be here that often. *Wheat Isle *Duck Pond Region *Kieran's Campsite *Sammy's Island *Hippo Region *Dev's Island 'Cave Locations' Caves can found in certain regions, entering them may require the player to pay the miners at Miner's Camp first to clear away the entrance. *'C1' - Cave 1 - Town Mine *'C2' - Cave 2 - Town Cave *'C3' - Cave 3 - Duck Pond Cave *'C4' - Cave 4 - Crash Site Cave *'C5' - Cave 5 - Bear Cave *'C6' - Cave 6 - Ruins Cave *'C7' - Cave 7 - Waterfall Cave 'Decorative Isles' These small, isolated islands do not have a purpose currently. The player can visit them if they would like to. Most of these islands have trees, while others have plants growing on them. Occasionally, chests can be found on some of these islands as well. *'D1' - Decorative Island 1 *'D2' - Decorative Island 2 *'D3' - Decorative Island 3 *'D4' - Decorative Island 4 *'D5' - Decorative Island 5 *'D6' - Decorative Island 6 *'D7' - Decorative Island 7 *'D8' - Decorative Island 8 *'D9' - Decorative Island 9